pixelcosafandomcom-20200213-history
Marie Kuriko
MerryAries (also known as Lecapria 'or '''Merry, '''and previously known as ''Marie_Kuriko) is the core developer and administrator for the Pixelcosa server. Server activities MerryAries primarily serves as the Pixelcosa core developer, having built the server and painted the map over the course of 2017-18. While online, she also fills the role of player (chat) administrator. On the Discord server, MerryAries is one of the three users with '''sparkles, identifying her as able to make major server alterations when necessary and granting access to all channels. Other users with sparkles include Asa and loverthehater. The only player ranked higher is Cinna, the Discord server owner. Reputation Well-liked by the playerbase, MerryAries is known for organizing small events and is relied upon in the bug report process. She typically plays as a spectator, though this is not the only gamemode she uses. Ontime MerryAries is regularly online on both the Pixelcosa and Discord servers, and has been confirmed to play on the CST timezone. Characters and lore MerryAries is one of the longer-standing members of Carcosa. She joined during the Ashlands era, ca. 2016. MerryAries' characters have previously been descendants of their previous iterations, and it is unknown what role will be established over the course of the Pixelcosa server, though some players speculate the Marie Kuriko from Realms Provenance will be canonized into divinity in this iteration of the server. Current Character MerryAries Faction associations MerryAries is currently associated with the mod team and is recognized as an honorary member of Team Skull. History Ashlands In the days of the Ashlands, MerryAries was known as Lecapria. Lecapria was a simple village dweller occupying Kumaq, a city of the Ashlands. Before such time, she had eloped with Yydeka from the nation of Lacomie, where both women were being forced into an arranged marriage. Lecapria was not a fighter. As records show, even decked out in diamond gear, she still would rather run than face a fight. She had had an affair with Stark Gerhault, resulting in her son James. When Stark met his death, Lecapria gave him a proper burial. When Natum fell to the Dragon, Lecapria left Natum with her fellow Ashlanders, pregnant with her son James. Lecapria did not survive long after she and the other Ashlanders moved to the world of Dis. James mated with a demon from Dis, who gave birth to Marie Kuriko. Dis Marie Kuriko was just a child when living in Dis, and her father James was abusive and would often neglect her. Lecapria was never confirmed human. In face it was revealed that she was non-human. Marie's demonic tendencies became apparent when James was particularly abuse one day, which led to Marie's murder of her father James. At that point in time, Yydeka was the closest thing she had to living family. Although she was her god-grandmother, Yydeka took in Marie as her own. Marie then lived with Yydeka after the fall of Dis, in the world of Provenance. Provenance Marie was a gentle girl just like her grandmother, and had her god-grandmother Yydeka to keep her in check. However, when Yydeka mysteriously disappeared, Marie's demonic powers awakened and darkened her soul. Marie lived in anguish after that; Eventually passing, and reincarnating as MerryAries.